


Until Next Time

by Tasyfa



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Guerin is a little shit, M/M, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Episode tag to S01E01 Pilot.





	Until Next Time

Alex wasn't entirely sure how he'd ended up here, stretched naked and wanting beneath Michael Guerin on the stark white sheets of a hotel mattress. At the moment, he didn't much care how. Or why, for that matter. 

Right now, the only question Alex was interested in, was what. As in, what was Michael doing with his tongue? 

Michael licked along Alex's stomach, learning the curves and dips and planes of this man's body. He was conscious that Alex was a man; that the half-hearted protest earlier that they weren't kids anymore had been true. The skin Michael was kissing covered lean muscle now, not the outline of the ribcage of a skinny teenager. 

But the sound Alex made when Michael nibbled the soft fuzz just below his navel was the same. It went straight to Michael's centre, eliciting an answering groan. 

Alex pressed his hips up towards the sensation, inviting more. The move shifted the way he laid on the bed, reminding him abruptly of his recent loss as the metal prosthesis braced awkwardly against the mattress, making the position feel precarious and Alex feel self-conscious. He lowered back down, ass settling flat, and used his hands instead to encourage Michael, threading his fingers gently through the unruly glory of Michael's hair. 

Michael clocked the 360 degree movement but since Alex didn't seem to be in any pain and definitely wasn't pushing him away, he ignored it in favour of continuing his travels. He trailed kisses down across the join between Alex's pelvis and his thigh, bringing his mouth in close to taste the sensitive skin on the inner thigh, turning his head to pay equal attention to both sides even as he deliberately avoided Alex's groin.

Michael wanted to get Alex thoroughly worked up; he didn't want to get him off. Not yet, anyway, and not like this. There would be no blowjobs tonight. As fantastic as oral sex could be, tonight Michael wanted to have a clear view when Alex finally came. 

"Fuck," Alex murmured, relaxing under the intimate kisses. Well, sort of - he couldn't have really, truly relaxed while Michael teased him like that. Not when it felt like his skin was humming with anticipation. He heard Michael chuckle at the expletive and not for the first time, Alex wondered how a simple laugh could sound that incredibly dirty. 

Michael knew damn well Alex hadn't meant that as a specific invitation but he was going to treat it like one anyway. He took a moment to squeeze lube onto his fingers and rubbed the cool gel over and around Alex's hole. Not pressing inside, not yet, just warming the puckered skin as Michael rose to his knees, leaning down over Alex to claim a searing kiss. 

The dual assault on his senses melted away the last of Alex's reservations. He didn't necessarily need prep when he was having regular sex, but it had been a while - since before the injury, in fact. Something Alex had had no idea how to even say. But Michael could still read him, it seemed, at least in bed, and gratefully Alex gave himself up to the kiss. 

It was the yielding moment Michael had been hoping for. He took full advantage, pushing two fingers inside Alex's body, mirroring the stroke of his tongue in Alex's mouth. 

There was nothing left for Alex to do but react, eagerly accepting the twinned penetration. He ran his hands along Michael's back, clutching at the smooth muscle as he moaned, his body loosening, desire building to urgency. 

Groaning at the note of desperation that had started to colour Alex's voice, Michael reluctantly disengaged from that sensuous mouth and sat up on his knees. Withdrawing his fingers, too, he made quick work of rolling on a condom and slicking it with more lube. 

Then Michael paused, poised between Alex's legs, taking the time to appreciate the visual feast laid out in front of him. 

Alex swallowed hard, caught in the intensity of those eyes. He couldn't identify everything swimming there; Alex didn't have enough brain power available to attempt to untangle the complicated glow of Michael's gaze. The nuances could wait. What mattered in this moment was the sexual energy crackling between them. 

Alex couldn't reach far enough to touch him, quite, but he held out an imploring hand, maintaining their eye contact as he breathed, "Michael, please."

"Yeah," Michael agreed, his voice rough with the same need. He hesitated only briefly, realising he couldn't drape Alex's right leg over his shoulder; the prosthesis wouldn't hang properly and it would probably be uncomfortable for both of them. Michael didn't want to risk anything that might spoil the mood. Instead, he contented himself with pushing that leg wide and picking up just the left one, propping the back of Alex's thigh against his chest. Michael stroked a hand up the warm skin from hip to knee and pushed down to encourage Alex to bend his knee, exerting gentle but insistent pressure. 

Once he felt Alex's calf settle against his shoulder blade, Michael positioned his hips and thrust into Alex. 

The cumulative effect of the feel of Michael inside him, the wide open position, and the greedy way Michael watched him had Alex breathless. He moaned, a high, reedy sound full of need. 

Michael smirked, pleased and smug. He turned his head just enough to drop a kiss on the side of Alex's knee, unwilling to do anything that would interrupt his view. Then he started to establish a rhythm: steady, smooth, and at the lowest edge of a speed curve he intended to be one hell of a crescendo. 

There had been many, many times when Alex had wanted to smack that smirk off of Michael's face. This was not one of them. He offered an answering smile that dissolved into a trembling moan at the way Michael was fucking him. Taken all together, it felt close to overwhelming and Alex closed his eyes, raising his arms over his head in total surrender. 

Making this amazing had never been so important to Michael. He could be a selfish lover, but Alex's pure abandon inspired a different response: a need to witness the other man's pleasure, drawing his own from experiencing Alex's reactions. 

For his part, Alex concentrated on breathing. He vaguely noticed that the pace of the air moving in and out of his lungs was in sync with Michael's cock sliding in and out of his body. Alex rocked to meet every thrust as best as he could; the position made it difficult to help much.

Not that Michael needed any help, Alex acknowledged to himself. That crack about lots of casual sex had obviously had some truth to it. He might have feelings on that later but one thing Alex always appreciated was competence.

Michael's smile remained firmly in place as he monitored Alex's breathing, continuing to pick up speed in increments, his hips pumping faster as soon as Alex had matched his pace. The way they moved together intoxicated him. 

Thinking became a distant memory for Alex at the relentless sensory overload and he clutched at the sheets, moaning freely. He was all reaction now, lost in the electric haze of their rhythm. 

That was Michael's cue. He held to that final pace, breathing hard himself from the sustained effort and the pleasure coursing through his own body. The hand he'd wrapped around Alex's thigh, he kept there, his grip tightening on the tender skin as he wrapped the other hand around Alex's erection and began to jerk him off, his movements purposeful and goal-oriented now. 

Alex shuddered at the fresh onslaught of sensation, completely submerged in its intensity. He didn't even even notice the words leaving his mouth between his gulps of air. "Oh shit, Michael, fuck."

Need and desire radiated from the utterance, reaching Michael's ears with aching clarity. The same things were pulsing through him but he held them off, watching Alex, driven to memorise every detail in case he was never allowed this again. 

It was the sheer demand in the hands on his body combined with the way Michael was fucking him senseless that finally tipped Alex over the edge. He arched with an explosive groan, giving Michael everything he was asking for.

The wet splash over his wrist, the hard curve of the body offered to his gaze, that sound... Oh, God, that sound. Michael wondered who else had seen the absolute beauty that was Alex Manes in the throes of orgasm and the stray thought sparked a surge of emotion that shattered what was left of his control. He grunted as his body seized, spilling into the condom. 

Alex managed to open his eyes to catch the expression on Michael's face when he came. Surprise mixed with the ecstasy etched there and Alex couldn't help but smile. Trust Guerin to find a way to complicate an orgasm. 

Michael cleared his throat but it took him a couple of minutes to actually find his voice. "Fucking hell, Alex," he murmured, his face softening into a genuine, vivid grin. "Fucking hell."

"Yeah," Alex agreed, laughing. 

"I'm just gonna..." Michael nodded at their joined bodies. When Alex echoed the nod, Michael carefully withdrew, placing Alex's leg on the bed before he backed off and stood up, stripping off the condom and striding to the bathroom to throw it out. 

Michael gave his hands a quick wash and grabbed a fistful of tissues, bringing them back to the bed to clean Alex up a little. 

"Thanks, man." Alex took the tissues and wiped himself off, tossing them onto the night table with the lube. He looked up at Michael, trying to sound casual. "You staying?"

Casual wasn't what Michael heard. He didn't know what he'd wanted to hear, but the tightness in his throat dissipated as quickly as it had appeared, so whatever he was hearing in Alex's voice felt right, somewhere inside. "Yeah." He didn't offer any reasons. 

And Alex didn't ask for any. He simply nodded and moved over, shifting onto his right side and pulling up the covers. 

It was a clear enough invitation and Michael climbed into the bed, settling close behind Alex. He mentally shoved down the renewed swirl of emotion as he fitted his chest against the other man's back. Feelings could wait; he was fucking tired. 

Alex smiled as Michael draped an arm over him, one warm hand splayed against his chest. He didn't know if this was a continuation or an evolution of their previous relationship, or if it was a single, spectacular night. Right now, it didn't matter. He was going to just enjoy it for whatever it turned out to be. 

Top half in place, Michael bent his knees to tuck them behind Alex's, and flinched at the shock of cold steel against his shin. "Jesus, Manes, you need a legwarmer for that."

The slightly petulant, aggrieved tone startled Alex into a laugh. He'd heard many a soldier complain about a bedpartner's cold feet, mattress hogging, or covers stealing in that same tone, and the total ordinariness of it reassured Alex more than any overt commentary that Michael didn't care about his disability. "I usually take it off to sleep."

Michael grunted in disagreement. He was comfortable and halfway to passing the fuck out; no way was he letting Alex up now. "Next time."

"Yeah," Alex breathed, more than willing to leave it at that as he relaxed into Michael's embrace. "Next time."


End file.
